


lightning and static

by kareofbears



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, set during persona 5 strikers but no spoilers, unless you count the existence of the rv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: Ryuji looks over his shoulder, frowning when he sees Akira already staring back at him, unperturbed. “Why aren’t you as angry about this as me? It’s our summer! And it’s being ruined by—” he gesticulates, hands flapping. “This!”
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	lightning and static

“Look at this shit!”

Ryuji gestures from underneath the awning, pointing at the fat rain droplets throwing themselves down from thundering rainclouds. He and Akira were left behind while the rest of the group went grocery shopping. Apparently, Ryuji had the type of physique that would make people not want to break into their RV. 

“I’m looking.” 

“And here I thought summer was supposed to have perfect weather. Now we’re stuck with shit clouds and shittier storms.” 

“Totally.” 

Lightning strikes in the distance. “Gonna have to talk to Kidd about this—maybe bring some of my zap control from the Metaverse for next time.” 

“That could work.” 

Ryuji looks over his shoulder, frowning when he sees Akira already staring back at him, unperturbed. “Why aren’t you as angry about this as me? It’s our summer! And it’s being ruined by—” he gesticulates, hands flapping. “This!” 

Akira shrugs, grinning. “What’s a little rain?”

“But we were supposed to go on a walk.” He knows he’s whining, but alone time is rare when everyone is vying for his partner’s attention at all times. 

“We still can. Watch this.” Akira marches the perimeter of the awning. “Walking. Cool, right?” he asks, eyes positively glowing. 

Ryuji squints. “What’s with you?”

“What do you mean?” As he strolls, he spins before rounding the corner. “I thought this was what you wanted.” 

“No. Well, sure, but—” another spin. “You’re kind of scaring me right now.”

He lets out a laugh, light and breathless. “This is what scares you? Not me shooting a gun, or summoning dozens of ethereal beasts to do my bidding?” 

Ryuji steps in front of his path, a hand on Akira’s chest. “Stop moving. You’re going to make me throw up.” He takes him by the shoulders, eyebrow raised. “You don’t look sick.”

“Never said I was.”

He leans his forehead against his. “Not warm either.” 

“I told you I’m feeling fine.” The wide smile that appears makes Ryuji blink. “Great, actually.” 

“Okay, weirdo.” He steps back, squinting. “What’s my favorite snack?”

“Juicy nikuman.” 

“What’s my _actual_ favorite snack?”

“Fruit danish.” 

Ryuji scratches his head. “You’re Akira for sure, even if you’re not acting like it.” 

He frowns. “How am I not acting like it?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” he says. “I’ve never seen you like this. You’re all smiley and dopey. Things don’t really bug you anymore, even though I know the rain brings you down tons.” He scratches his head again, harder this time. “Did I miss something?” 

Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles. In the corner of his eyes, people are scrambling to steer clear of the rain, too preoccupied with staying dry to glance at two boys standing underneath the roof of an RV without even having a license to their name. 

Akira sighs before slinking his arms around Ryuji’s waist, hugging him tightly. He smells like the soap from the bath and the earth once rain poured over its every crevice.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asks. “It’s because I get to be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://kareofbears.tumblr.com)


End file.
